tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Annika's One-Off Mews
Created July 9, 2018 Best viewed in desktop or tablet mode This is a compiled list of [[User:AnnikaDoll|'Annika's']] Mews whose profiles do not have enough content to be on their own pages'.' This page will be updated from time to time, so check back regularly for new Mews! ~ ❤ Mew Fishcake Name: Piscia Age: '''18 (human years) '''Alias: '''Mew Fishcake '''Food: '''Fishcake '''DNA: Fish, alien (from an aquatic species) Instrument: '''Fanfare Trumpet '''Element: Sound, bubbles Theme: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmXzwEixV4s "Love You"]Composed by Toby Fox, From the webcomic Homestuck Interests: Exploration, reading, swimming Mew Mark: A blue fish tail on her lower back Power: Forceful blasts of sound Weapon: '''A cannon, the Shockwave Shooter that sends out explosive blasts of bubbles and sound. '''Fighting Style: '''Long distance, weapon only, quick-paced '''Personality: Distant and introverted, but kindhearted and determined Story: 'She is an underwater creature whose realm is constantly attacked by ravenous sea monsters. She becomes a Mew after finding a powerful stone at the bottom of her ocean that, upon touching it, infuses her body newfound power and grants her new abilities. She uses this new power to defend her people from the creatures. '''Notes: ' *Mew fishcake does not have a pendant on her Mewfit. She instead has a gold pointed band that keeps her hair up and out of her way. *Though the traditional canon Mewfits are puffy, Mew Fishcake's is slim and sleek, hugging her body like a swimsuit would because she needs to be able to move underwater without much hindrance. '''Mew Kiwano Name: '''Kiwano Madaki '''Age: '''12 '''Alias: '''Mew Kiwano '''Food: Kiwano (Horned Melon) DNA: '''West African Lion '''Instrument: Uhadi Element: '''Light '''Theme: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjKHerG2HFU "Bafazi"] Performed by Madosini Interests: '''Hunting, running, nature '''Mew Mark: A yellow lion's paw over her heart Power: Light, energy Weapon: '''Bow and arrow, the Luminous Kiwa-Uhadi with which she summons magical arrows made of light energy. '''Fighting Style: '''Brash, long distance, agile, weapon only '''Personality: Strong, bold, unafraid of consequence, altruistic Story: ''N/A'' Notes: *She wears her pendant on her belt rather than on a choker *Mew Kiwano's song title, Bafazi, translates to "women" from Xhosa, a Nguni Bantu language from South Africa. Mew Pink Diana Name: '''Rose Valentine '''Age: '''19 '''Alias: '''Mew Pink Diana '''Food: '''Strawberry '''DNA: '''Deer '''Instrument: '''Pan Flute '''Element: Air Theme: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2xuWvslA3s "Jellyfish Lullaby"] Created by Nathanael Platier, an old fanwork for Dramatical Murder before an official version of the song was released Interests: Flowers, dancing, nature Mew Mark: Pink deer antlers on her back Power: '''Floral, fauna '''Weapon: Bow and arrow, the Diana's Grace, which she dances with in her attacks. Fighting Style: '''Graceful, dancer, flowing '''Personality: Delicate, sweet, graceful Story: N/A Mew Venom Sweet Name: '''Tania Ganna '''Age: '''20 '''Alias: Mew Venom Sweet Food: Cane Sugar DNA: '''Round Island Boa '''Instrument: Drums (Dholak) Element: Earth Theme: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UO6EM9tEWio "Something Spooky In That Jungle"] From the game Tomb Raider III Interests: Environmentalism, reptiles, yoga Mew Mark: Green snake fangs on the nape of her neck Power: '''Earthquakes, venom '''Weapon: Venom-tipped knuckles, the Venomous Shaker. Fighting Style: Up-close, weapon only. Can poison enemies with weapon or venom-laced nails. Punches the ground with her weapon to shake it around her enemies Personality: Hotheaded, but kind to those who are kind to her. Determined and stubborn, always doing what it takes to reach her goals. Story: '''Tania works at a nature reserve on Round Island, but lives on Mauritius. Having grown up around snakes, she knew how to care for them, and started working especially with rare snakes on the reserve. One day, a very vocal group against the preservation of dangerous, life-threatening animals came to burn down the facility and run the workers out. Tania was chased by several men, though they fled once the fire they started began to spread to the surrounding forest, leaving her trapped in a sea of flaming trees with no way out. She felt her situation hopeless, until a strange tree spirit, a Yakshini, came to her out of the flames. It offered Tania a power to protect all people and creatures of the island's forest, and gave her a strange pendant before disappearing. The pendant transformed her body into something far more powerful, infused with snake-like and elemental abilities. Tania used this power to defend the island and her home. '''MeW Kat Name: Kat Age: '''22 (before transfer) '''Alias: MeW Kat Food: None DNA: None, but associated with a cat Instrument: Synth Keyboard Element: Electricity Theme: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bbzcx1nS7D4 "3rd Base"] Composed by Bunnymajs Interests: Helping others, music, space exploration Mew Mark: N/A Power: Android. She can shoot projectiles from her hands and fly using her boots. She can also force herself to short-circuit temporarily if enemies are making physical contact with her, and parts of her body can glow in the dark so she can see or be seen in the dark. She is resistant to biological weaponry due to her robotic shell. Weapon: Rockets, canons, and electricity that can be fired from her hands Fighting Style: Weapon and element. She fights from a distance and uses flight in her attacks. Very rarely does she engage in hand-to-hand combat or use electricity unless necessary. Personality: Kat is accustomed to patient care, so she has a charismatic personality and can make light of bad situations. Story: Kat lives in a future where aliens have come to cleanse the Earth of humankind in order to appropriate the planet for their own use, releasing a bacteria from their world into the environment in order to do so. Once the bacteria infects a human host and makes them sick, they cannot be cured and can only wait to pass away. In efforts to combat the threat, scientists and officials from various nations team up to research the bacteria to find a cure. They also initiate a project to transfer human memories into android host bodies to act as super-weapons, meant to fight the aliens, as their own human defenses are failing. These androids are referred to as Metamorphosed Warriors, or MeWs for short, and they serve to protect humanity and buy it time to create a cure for the infection Volunteering citizens are encouraged to help in the fight, so many people who have nothing else to lose after being infected by the bacteria sign up to have their memories preserved and used for the project. In its early stages, many people were lost because the transfer process was still far from perfect, but they eventually managed to perfect it. Kat enrolled in this MeWs mind-machine transfer program after being infected, having been a nurse at the time that the sickness began and managing to avoid infection until an alien released the bacteria directly into her apartment building, knowing it housed many medical staff. Kat successfully had her memories, thoughts, and feelings transferred to a robotic body, and gladly worked to protect her people. Notes: *MeW Kat dons cat-like robotic ears and is more vividly colored since the androids were built to look friendly and inviting to the people they had to save. *MeW Kat does not have a pendant like a traditional Mew Mew Lumi Name: '''Skye '''Age: '''17 '''Alias: '''Mew Lumi '''Food: Rainbow Sherbet DNA: '''Fairy (wings) '''Instrument: Wind Chimes Element: Sky (Prismatic light, clouds, etc) Theme: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qf3oYkpnSzE "Medicine"] Composed by Snail's House (Ujico*) Interests: '''Catching butterflies, exploring, drawing '''Mew Mark: N/A Power: '''Prismatic light, clouds (sky), and flight '''Weapon: None (elemental) Fighting Style: '''She does not fight, and is instead passive. She will not lay a hand on anyone and only serves as a guide to those who are lost. She will disappear if approached, though, as she is non-confrontational. '''Personality: Delicate, gentle, caring, quiet (she is mute) Story: Skye lived in the woods in a small cabin with her mother, a fantasy writer who'd moved to an area with a low population. Skye was born without the ability to speak and resorted to more quiet and personal activities to pass the time. One day, she got so caught up in chasing a strange looking butterfly with prismatic wings that she ended up lost in the woods, but was unable to call out for help due to her condition. She managed to catch the creature and, surprisingly, it was a fairy. The creature granted Skye some of her power if she agreed to let her go. Skye agreed, and was transformed with a strange power. She used her new form to wander the forest, helping others who needed aid or were lost like she'd been. She serves as a beacon for others with her glow, but often disappears if anyone tries to meet her. Mew Guimauve Name: Marsha Mallows Age: '''14 '''Alias: '''Mew Guimauve '''Food: '''Guimauve (Marshmallow, often pink) '''DNA: '''Guimauve '''Instrument: Chimes, which can be heard when she attacks. Element: Sugar Theme: "Prismatic Lollipops" Composed by DJ Mashiro, from the game Cytus Interests: Loves sweets, especially confectionery. Obsessed with fluffy animals and objects, as well as the color pink Mew Mark: A pink marshmallow on her tongue Power: Sweets Weapon: '''The Guimauve Rod. It's a wand with a soft plush handle that she spins around with to summon a blast of sugar-infused energy '''Fighting Style: Weapon only, fights from a distance, striking her opponent with attacks from her wand Personality: She is very energetic and cute. Almost always in a happy and giggly mood, Story: ''N/A'' Notes: * Guimave is French for marshmallow. * Mew Guimauve wears pink marshmallows on her outfit, including as a pendant, rather than the traditional Mew pendant Mew Ivy Name: '''Ivy Bell '''Age: '''18 '''Alias: Mew Ivy Food: '''N/A '''DNA: Poison Ivy plant Instrument: N/A Element: Poison, nature Theme: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzhLj8UMOkE "Kill The Lights"] Performed by The Birthday Massacre Interests: Power, plant life, environmentalism Mew Mark: A green, curved piece of vine, shaped similarly to a question mark, on her forehead Power: Nature and poison. She turns people into plant-human hybrid creatures and can poison enemies. Weapon: No weapon, but fights with nature-based elements and poison. Several small vines extend from one of her arms instead of a hand. Her vine arm can serve both as poisonous whipping weapons and as an injector to infect humans with her power to control them. With her human hand, she can actually control plants around her. Fighting Style: '''Mew Ivy prefers to fight up close, but is sly and is not above falling back and waiting. She uses her vine arm to ensnare other people and inject them with poison which can cause her to be able to control them, and when farther away, she can control plant life around her. '''Personality: She is a little sultry and enjoys being evil. She has always had a high-superiority complex. Though she was always to-herself, she looked down on others quite often, especially if they weren’t as passionate about plant life as she was. She especially held a grudge against others if they did anything to hurt the environment around them. Story: Ivy used to be human. She tended often to a greenhouse at her school and was often alone, preferring to be that way. She was kidnapped one day by Aliens who infused her body with plant DNA and their own DNA and power in order to have her help them cleanse the Earth of humanity. They thought humans to be parasites to the planet and wanted to preserve it themselves. They had chosen a random group of people to transform and have join their cause because they wanted to reach out to as many places as possible. While she gained new power, her body was slightly altered, and she gained vines in place of one of her hands. She was one of several others across her city who had been transformed into Mews, though she fights alone. Notes: ' *Her arm returns to normal when she transforms back using her pendant. She mostly turns back into a human to sneak by threats undetected, or to infiltrate certain places. *Mew Ivy's Mew Mark is a curled piece of vine on her forehead, and when she isn’t fighting, she pushes her bangs forward and keeps it covered. ' ''' '''Mew Bumble Name: Bea Honey Age: '''16 '''Alias: '''Mew Bumble '''Food: '''Honey '''DNA: Bumblebee Instrument: '''Violin '''Element: Venom, insect Theme: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zr3jMtBCCgg "Gypsytronic"] Composed by M2U Interests: Beekeeping, playing the violin, sword fighting, darts, flag twirling Mew Mark: A bee stinger on her lower back. Power: Insects (she can summon a bunch of bees with her weapon), Venom, Flight (for a short time) Weapon: '''The Bee Stings--a pair of needles that resemble bee stingers and are venom-tipped. She uses these as batons, spinning them in the air, then catching and crossing them together to summon a bunch of bees to attack enemies. She can also poison people by jabbing them with her weapons. '''Fighting Style: '''Weapon only. She fights from a distance, summoning bees to do her bidding. Sometimes she will get up close and jab at enemies with her needles. '''Personality: Her attention is all over the place, and she has trouble focusing at times. She is excited by lots of things and has to resort to various interests to keep her attention, and beekeeping especially keeps her calm. She is very kindhearted and sweet, but can sometimes come across as overbearing and rude because she has the tendency to accidentally interrupt people when they’re talking. Story: ''N/A'' Notes: '''Her pendant hangs on her wrist wrap instead of on her neck '''Mew Aquaris Name: Giddeon Ganache Age: 19 Alias: '''Mew Aquaris '''Food: '''Blue Marble Glazed Cake '''DNA: Green Dragontail Butterfly Instrument: '''Bells (specifically, old mystic bells) '''Element: Water Theme: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v712NiVK5uY "Waterfall] From the game Undertale, composed by Toby Fox Interests: Libraries, writing, fantasy literature Mew Mark: Green Dragontail Butterfly wings on their back Power: Can summon water and air blasts, able to fly with butterfly wings tucked in their robes. The robes have cuts on the back that allow the wings to retract and be tucked back under. Mew Aquaris’ wings are usually tucked when they transform, but can be unfurled and used to fly. Mew Aquaris can also use their power of water to heal themselves or others. Weapon: '''The Aqua Scepter—They use it to summon water and air attacks which hone in on enemies. '''Fighting Style: '''Distant, weapon only. They do not fight rashly or with too much energy—Mew Aquaris actually relies on their scepter to fight and will gently summon blasts of water and air through it to combat enemies. They seem to be very confident in all their battles and are very slow-moving and methodical. Sometimes, they remain with a smile on their lips, which sometimes sends shivers up the enemy’s spine. '''Personality: Introverted, mysterious, level-headed. Giddeon rarely speaks and usually smiles softly at people. They never seem to be angered or excited by anything in particular. Giddeon is often seen in libraries, reading as many books as they can. Story: '''N/A '''Notes: *Ganache, Giddeon’s last name, is a type of sauce that can be used as a glaze topping for cakes. *Giddeon is nonbinary. *Mew Aquaris’ pendant doubles as a brooch, holding their cloak together. Mew Blush Name: Zoe Casein Age: 16 Alias: '''Mew Blush '''Food: '''Red Velvet Cake '''DNA: Cuttlefish Instrument: Bass Guitar Element: Water Theme: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ONnnlhrM-g "Double Bass"] Performed by Gorillaz Interests: Painting, drawing and other messy activities, swimming Mew Mark: Red paint splatter on her palm Power: Water-based and dependent on her emotions. Weapon: '''The Blushy Brush, which she uses to paint colored water on the ground or in the air. Wherever she aims her brush, she summons a pressurized wave of water in the shape of what she painted to attack enemies. The water she summons can be random colors depending on her emotions, but its default color is a translucent red with the same tint and hue as her outfit. '''Fighting Style: '''Distant, and she uses her paintbrush exclusively. '''Personality: Despite her upbeat appearance, she is more introverted. She does, however, have a good time being a Mew because she gets to paint. She is passionate about her art and wants to be a professional artist someday. Story: 'N/A '''Notes: ' *Casein, Zoe's last name, is a type of milk-based paint that is commonly thinned with water, to the desired consistency of the artist. *Mew Blush's Mewfit has frills meant to mimic the wavy bodies of cuttlefish, though she does not have any apparent animal traits on her body. '''Mew Chrome Name: Aiden Hale Age: 15 Alias: '''Mew Chrome '''Food: '''Poi '''DNA: Grey Crested Gecko Instrument: '''Drums '''Element: Sound Theme: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkSDKfCYwyc "Viva! Carnival!"] Performed by F∞F, from the game I-Chu, or アイ★チュウ Interests: Reptiles, pet care, zoology Mew Mark: Grey gecko tail on his lower back Power: Able to see in the dark due to his animal DNA, is agile and quick on his feet Weapon: '''The Chrome Rings. They're sharp-edged ring weapons that he can throw and call back by clapping. They can also be used to create waves of sound when banged together. '''Fighting Style: '''Weapon only. He's clumsy in battle, sometimes dropping his weapons, but is highly determined and seldom gives up. He fights from a distance but is able to use his weapons up close if need be. '''Personality: Aiden is relatively timid, but passionate about the things he enjoys. He only opens up to others when they share or show interest in the things he likes, but in general, most people would consider him friendly. Story: 'N/A '''Notes: ' *Aiden works at a pet shop *Poi is a staple Hawaiian food made from Taro root. Its consistency is said to be similar to Mochi or other paste-like foods '''Mew Cauliflower Name: Amelia Caspith Age: 19 Alias: Mew Cauliflower Food: Purple Cauliflower DNA: Ram (Sheep) Instrument: Electric Guitar Element: Physical Theme: [https://youtu.be/BDf17YksprY "Talking to Myself"] Performed by Clara Thomas Interests: Track and field, rock music, boxing Mew Mark: Purple hoof on her foot Power: Physical powers, has a stronger head that lets her actually use her head and horns to ram enemies Weapon: The Onyx Knuckles—brass knuckles that are used to punch enemies and objects. Fighting Style: Uses weapon and animal abilities. She fights up close, often using her knuckles in a fist-fight or headbutting people furiously to get them out of her way. Personality: Amelia is very brutish, headstrong, and has a "lone wolf" mentality. She has a hard drive to succeed in everything she does and takes things personally if she fails. Story: Amelia had a crush on the scientist who turned her into a Mew. She was recruited by him since he found her athletic prowess useful, and he offered to pay her to partake in his work. However, he broke Amelia's heart when she discovered he was actually an awful, manipulative person. He'd hoped to use her as protection from some aliens, who'd been on Earth for peaceful research, he stole from and consequently angered. He came across their base and took some of their equipment in hopes of making money off of it, which he succeeded in doing and was why he could even fund his work. Amelia left him when she found out about his prior actions and intentions, and started fighting solo. She now helps other people, but is not afraid to get down and dirty and break a few rules if need be. She mostly works to stop the scientist who keeps trying to do villainous things with his new-found fortune. The aliens often approach Mew Cauliflower with the offer to team up, but she always refuses. Notes: *A ram is a male sheep. While Mew Cauliflower has the traits of a ram, she is female. Mew Precious Name: Darlene Jones (formerly Dean Jones) Age: 26 Alias: Mew Precious Food: Zebra Cakes DNA: Zebra Moray Eel Instrument: Electric Guitar Element: Fire, water, air, light Theme: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXrdYwG17PE "Catgroove"] Composed by Parov Stelar Interests: Gambling, concerts, casinos, poker Mew Mark: Red ace of hearts on the back of her hand Power: Can conjure fire, water, light, and air elements through her weapon only Weapon: Zebra Deck—An oversized deck of cards that can be controlled and summoned only by Mew Precious. With it, she can summon blasts of fire, air, water, or light depending on if she draws an Ace, Jack, King or Queen card. Any other numbered card results in a physical attack where the card is launched at an enemy to inflict slicing damage before it disappears and returns to the deck. Fighting Style: Distant. She prefers not to get her hands dirty. She is also quite tricky, sly, and lucky. Personality: Very lively and wild, but sometimes outlandish and can be a bit overbearing since she is overly energetic and enthusiastic. Darlene is obsessed with gambling and poker, and makes everything a game of chance or betting. Despite her vices and wild personality, she is very sweet to people who aren’t as confident as she is and is very sensitive to their needs. She takes care of her friends and others in need. Darlene is obsessed with gambling and casino-hopping, often out for a night on the town. Story: N/A Notes: *Darlene is a transgender woman. *Mew Precious has a poker chip hanging on her choker instead of the traditional gold pendant. *Zebra Cakes are Darlene's favorite snack! *The markings on Mew Precious' wrists and ankles show up only when she transforms. They are actually part of her skin and reflect her Zebra Moray Eel DNA. Mew Carrot Caper Name: Francine Hopper Age: 18 Alias: '''Mew Carrot Caper '''Food: '''Carrot Cake '''DNA: Tan Rabbit Instrument: '''Piccolo '''Element: Shadow Theme: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LgG8lAVh-EA "Pumpkin Party in Sea Hitler's Water Apocalypse"] Composed by Malcom Brown, from the webcomic Homestuck Interests: Track and field, gymnastics, pop music, rabbits (she has a few that she cares for!) Mew Mark: '''A dark brown pair of rabbit’s ears that extend along her index and middle fingers. She often puts up a peace sign to reveal her Mew Mark '''Power: Can jump extremely high, dexterous, and can actually transform into a rabbit to get away from situations quicker or get through small openings. She is also able to utilize shadows to her advantage, able to completely disappear in them and reappear when she gets to the next or nearest light source. Weapon: Spiced Carrot Staff—She uses her staff to jump around and elevate herself, pole vaulting over obstacles. She will also use it to hit enemies or keep them away from her. Fighting Style: Fights sporadically and is jumpy and swift, using skills gained from gymnastics and track. For slower opponents, she is a handful. Personality: Bubbly, cute, and full of energy and life. Though she is a thief, she still has a heart and will treat others kindly, aspiring never to hurt anyone. She usually picks nonviolent options when dealing with opponents. Story: Francine partnered with an intelligent but non-athletic friend who found a way to infuse her with rabbit DNA. The two were unhappy with people not having much to their name while others were rich and spoiled, so together they rob random places and give to the needy. Her friend acts as a lookout and plans heists, while she does all the physical work. Notes: *Mew Carrot Caper’s outfit is loosely based on the design of the Rogue godtier class from [https://www.homestuck.com/story Homestuck]. Roxy Lalonde's character was especially an inspiration for this design choice. *Her Mew name was originally Mew Carrot Cake before I implemented the thief theme Mew Vivid Mantis Name: '''Amanda Meyers '''Age: '''26 '''Alias: '''Mew Vivid Mantis '''Food: '''Gummi Worms '''DNA: '''Mantis Shrimp '''Instrument: '''Synthesizer '''Element: '''Chemical Energy '''Theme: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpbblMR_jUo "Borderline"] Performed by Tame Impala Interests: '''Science, experimentation, aquatic animals, pop and electronic music '''Mew Mark: '''A pair of multicolored antennae on the corner of each eyelid '''Power: '''Scientific—she mixes objects and elements together to create various chemically-enhanced, elemental blasts. Like a mantis shrimp, she able to see a color spectrum that humans cannot, and has a powerful grasp. Oddly, aside from her grip, she is not as strong as the mantis shrimp and instead relies on science. '''Weapon: '''The Mantis Thermos—this weapon was invented by her, not granted by her Mew form. It is a thermos where she places random objects or elements to create new ones to blast at enemies. She will close the cap, press a few buttons, and shake it until it’s ready to burst. Then, she opens it toward the enemy and blasts them with whatever she created. Because she does not always calculate the chemical properties of some things she puts in, the thermos may sometimes backfire and cause an explosion that affects her too. '''Fighting Style: '''Distant, experimental. She will grab random objects to throw together in her thermos. What she lacks in physical strength, she makes up for in her blasts. Although the Mantis Shrimp is extremely strong and furious, Amanda is strangely the opposite! '''Personality: Amanda is outgoing and loves herself, but gives off a very chill vibe. She shrugs off all her failures and looks forward to her next tasks. The world excites her, and she loves to share her ideas with others. Amanda is an award-winning scientist with outlandish-sounding theories that are, above all things, highly supported by research. She is not, however, above making or admitting to mistakes. Story: Amanda is an aquatic scientist and chemical specialist who had a huge accident in a lab that fused her DNA with that of a mantis shrimp. She uses her power to help others and protect the environment from people who try to harm it. Notes: *Amanda’s pendant is actually a medal she won for research that was used to help protect aquatic life. She wears it around her neck regularly to motivate her in her other research. *Amanda’s original Mew design included whiskers instead of antennae (see right image) * Mew Vivid Mantis’s heavy color saturation is intentional—she is considered an eyesore by some, despite those same people applauding what she does and rooting for her. Mantis Shrimp are vividly colored, but this Mew’s colors are even more exaggerated to fit her personality and power. She does not mind her form, though, and has fun being herself. *Mew Vivid Mantis has brightly colored light pink eyes, but they aren't usually visible since she wears her goggles for protection (like any good scientist). Mew Cookie Chip Name: Chip Chocola Age: 19 Alias: Mew Cookie Chip Food: Chocolate Chip Cookies DNA: Chocolate Chip Sea Star Instrument: Electric Guitar Element: Brown Sugar Crystals Theme: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vs0X-jCCsgQ "Heartbreaker"] Performed by Lou Bonnevie, from the anime A.D. Police Files Interests: Rock music, working out, aquatic science, swimming Mew Mark: A chocolate chip sea star on her left wrist Power: Brown Sugar Crystals Weapon: A yellow electric guitar, the Sweetar. Its name is a pun on "sweet" and "guitar". Mew Cookie Chip plays a riff to summon large brown sugar crystals from the ground to ensnare enemies in. Fighting Style: Distant, but wild. Her attack strength, magnitude, and speed is based on how much she plays. Mew Cookie chip will go between strumming her guitar, playing a light riff, and absolutely going nuts with a guitar solo to cause a chaotic flurry of brown sugar crystals to pop up. Personality: Very electric, outgoing, and fun-loving. Chip is a bit of a rebel against injustices, and will always help others who are being put down. She has a bit of chaotic energy about her and does things her own way, even if it's a little destructive. Story: N/A Notes: *Chip is a college freshman, fresh out of high school. *Chip is living in the 1980's. The spots on her outfit are supposed to resemble chocolate chips, but do slightly resemble the then-popular cheetah print clothing of the time. *Chip's pendant is a random piece of jewelry instead of the traditional oval, gold shape. Mew Death Eater Name: Morrigan Vanth Age: 16 Alias: Mew Death Eater Food: Blue Cheese DNA: Naegleria Fowleri (Brain-Eating Amoeba) Instrument: Music Box Element: Death/Decay Theme: "Lilium (Music Box)" Music box version of the main theme from the anime Elfen Lied, originally performed by Kumiko Noma. Interests: Swimming, reading, farming Mew Mark: A flurry of green mold spots on the nape of her neck, similarly speckled in the way mold grows and is distributed naturally. Power: She can poison enemies with rot and "cure" them only if they promise to listen to her, and she can cause living things to wither away, decaying in an instant. If someone tries to hide from her, for instance, she can rot the thing they are hiding behind to reveal them. Weapon: A long scythe, the Death Eater Scythe. She uses it to unleash a flurry of blows and can even infect others with it if she infuses her weapon with her power of decay. Fighting Style: Combination of weapon and element, and prefers to fight up close. Mew Death Eater tends to slowly approach the enemy. Most people undermine her because of her thin physique and small size, but she can be extremely powerful. She will never rush an opponent, preferring to scare them by moving slow while approaching them with her weapon. Personality: Morrigan was always a quiet person, sticking close to her family and doing the things she liked to on her own. She never really had many friends, and she was content with that. Morrigan is pretty shy before she becomes a Mew, but becomes a little more forward after. She even will make quips at times toward her enemies, in a playful manner but still with a monotone delivery. Story: Morrigan Vanth was a young girl who, long ago, lived out in the country on a ranch with her parents. She was always shy, tending to her duties and some plants and barn animals her parents owned, but was comfortable being by herself. She loved to swim at a lake nearby, a beautiful safe spot hidden by trees, rocks, and shrubs. However, local corporate farmers started using the lake to dump their waste, polluting it and its wildlife utterly. Morrigan fought to try to stop these polluters, but was unfortunately tossed into the lake by one of them and lost consciousness. She was infected by a brain-eating amoeba that had plagued the now-polluted lake and became sick. Though she was lost to the water, she soon emerged from it with strange power. She could no longer leave her resting place, but would fight to defend it from polluters. She remains there to this day, scaring anyone off who tries to destroy the thing she loves. Notes: *The Brain-Eating Amoeba is often found in rivers and lakes, especially ones that have not been kept clean. It can also be found in swimming pools that are poorly kept. It is a very dangerous bacteria that attacks brain tissue, and it usually enters through the nose when swimming. *Blue Cheese is cultured with bacteria and spotted with blue mold. This matches Mew Death Eater's theme of decay and it is why she is associated with the food. Like her outfit, the cheese is also white (although slightly spotted with blue, hence the name). *Both Morrigan's main name and surname have significance. Morrigan is in reference to The Morrígan, a figure from Irish mythology associated with war and fate. Meanwhile, Vanth is a figure from Etruscan mythology commonly depicted in funerary (death/funeral) art. Both name associations have a lot to do with Mew Death Eater's theme. Mew Choco Choco Name: Coco Zetski Age: 14 Alias: Mew Choco Choco Food: Chocolate DNA: Sea Otter Instrument: Marimba Element: Water Theme: TBETo be added Interests: Aquatic animal conservation, sweets, swimming, water parks Mew Mark: A set of brown sea otter whiskers on the back of her left hand Power: Can control water and summon it with her trident. Can swim underwater without needing air. Weapon: A brown and gold trident, the Choco-Sweet Trident. She uses it to summon water attacks or divert water flow where needed. Fighting Style: Weapon only. Tends to fight from afar, preferring to keep a distance from the enemy and working best when she isn't pressured with close combat. Personality: Curious, a little klutzy and airheaded, but very sweet and ambitious. Story: N/A Notes: *Coco is a volunteer worker at a local aquarium, where she mostly takes care of and feeds the aquatic animals. Mew Howler Name: Rojo Santana Age: 10 Alias: Mew Howler Food: Acerola (Barbados Cherry) DNA: Venezuelan Red Howler Instrument: Pan Flute Element: Sound Theme: TBE Interests: TBE Mew Mark: A red howler's tail on her backside Power: Is able to use her loud howl as a weapon to deter enemies, but is also able to use her weapon to create soundwaves that are converted into physical energy, allowing her to slice objects. Weapon: TBE Fighting Style: Prefers to fight from afar when possible, up close when needed. Mixture of weapon and element. Personality: Curious and funloving when her guard is down, but focused and serious when it is not. She often has to protect herself in the wild by coming off as more threatening than she usually is. Story: Rojo's parents did not expect her to be born, and she was born prematurely in the jungles of Venezuela that they had been exploring. Rather than take her home, Rojo's parents left her behind because they were afraid of having to raise a child. So, Rojo was raised instead by howler monkeys who took her in as their own. She never learned to speak her people's language, but instead could communicate with her monkey family. Although she was not accustomed to human interaction, she proved extremely intelligent and curious, able to pick up on things by being observant and crafting tools to use. Rojo discovered a gold pendant in the forest one day after an encounter with a construction company that had been deforesting the area for building supplies. She'd tried to stop her home from being torn apart, but ended up being injured and went to a nearby river to clean herself up. There, she found the pendant buried in the bed of the river, and she picked it up. The pendant reacted to her, and she transformed into a Mew. Though shocked, she took the gift and used it to drive away the construction company, vowing to use the power to protect her home for as long as she lived. Notes: *Rojo wears her Mew pendant on her tail, rather than on a choker. ----- Mews In Progress The following Mews are currently being worked on. Check back later! be periodically updated ---- Category:Annika's Pages Category:Annika's Single Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Males Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Weapon Users: Air Category:Weapon Users: Baton Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Weapon Users: Earth Category:Weapon Users: Elements Category:Weapon Users: Energy Category:Weapon Users: Explosives Category:Weapon Users: Fire Category:Weapon Users: Food Category:Weapon Users: Healing Category:Weapon Users: Horn Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Weapon Users: Needles Category:Weapon Users: Other Category:Weapon Users: Physical Category:Weapon Users: Poison Category:Weapon Users: Rings Category:Weapon Users: Scepter Category:Weapon Users: Stationery Category:Weapon Users: Sound Category:Weapon Users: Toy Category:Weapon Users: Wand Category:Weapon Users: Water Category:Mews with Alien Genes Category:Mews with Bee Genes Category:Mews with Butterfly Genes Category:Mews with Caprinae Genes Category:Mews with Cephalopod Genes Category:Mews with Deer Genes Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Mews with Fish Genes Category:Mews infused with Food Category:Mews with Lizard Genes Category:Mews With Mythical Creature Genes Category:Mews with No Genes Category:Mews infused with Plants Category:Mews with Snake Genes Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Black Mews Category:Blue Mews Category:Brown Mews Category:Gray Mews Category:Green Mews Category:Orange Mews Category:Pink Mews Category:Purple Mews Category:Rainbow Mews Category:Red Mews Category:White Mews Category:Yellow Mews Category:Transgender Category:Nonbinary Category:Mews Whose Genes Manifest Category:Weapon Users: Staff Category:Weapon Users: Darkness Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes Category:Weapon Users: Psychic Category:Weapon Users: Summon Category:Mew Project Scientists Category:Mews with Crustacean Genes Category:Lists Category:Weapon Users: Crystal Category:Weapon Users: Guitar Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Weapon Users: Science Category:Weapon Users: Life Category:Weapon Users: Scythes Category:Mews with Other Genes Category:Nominated Articles Category:Mews with Otter Genes Category:Weapon Users: Trident